


Run Girl Run

by RandomestFandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: On October 1st, 1989, Josephine Hargreeves was born.  On October 1st, 2002, she turned 13.  On November 20th, 2002, she travelled to the apocalypse, and on April 1st, 2019, the world ended.Joey and Five Hargreeves had always been inseparable, so no when was surprised when she followed him out of the mansion after his worst fight with Reginald.  But neither came back.After a terrible first attempt at time travel, Joey and Five find themselves spending decades in a post apocalyptic future until finally, finally, Five finds a way back.On April 1st, 2019, two thirteen year olds witness the end of the world.  Forty years later, on March 24th, 2019, they get the chance to stop it.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Ben Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Luther Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Run Girl Run

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: as always, I don't own TUA
> 
> warnings: post traumatic stress disorder, sort of incest (Joey and Five are a ship, Joey and Five know they're siblings, Joey and Five are very fucked up from spending almost 40 years as the literal last people on earth), canon-typical violence and canonical character death

Years. It had been years. It had been years since they had left home, since Joey had followed Five out of the mansion and into the rest of their lives. It had been years since they’d left 2002 behind them and found themselves in 2019 instead. It had been years since the world had ended, since they had buried their siblings. It had been years of suffering in the apocalypse, and years since they’d joined the commission. It had been years and years and years, but Joey Hargreeves couldn’t forget a single second of it.

She couldn’t forget the ash, the suffocating dust in the air. She couldn’t forget the ruins of her childhood home; her personal hell. She couldn’t forget her siblings’ glassy eyes, covered in dirt that caked itself on her skin as she dug them out of the rubble. She couldn’t forget Five’s sharp breaths or the tears he refused to let shed. Almost half a century later, Joey couldn’t forget any of it.

They were older now; the only Hargreeves’ who would ever get a chance to grow older. To grow old. But despite growing up, despite all the years that had passed, they were no less desperate than they had been on the day that the world had ended. That was why they were here, now. 

That desperation that had been their drive for their entire lives had finally brought them to a crossroads.

“I’ve told you before,” Joey said, crossing her arms across her chest. “If you get the chance, you need to take it.”

“And I told you,” Five argued, subconsciously crossing his arms to mirror her. “I’m not going home without you. Not then, not now, not ever.”

“Five,” she sighed, “if the calculations are—”

“Fuck the calculations! If the calculations are right for getting one person home, they’re right for getting both of us back. I can’t… I can’t do it without you, Jo. I need you, you know that.”

“I need you too. I always need you. But our family—”

“What’s the point in saving the world if you won’t be there?” Five asked, and Joey blinked.

She knew that Five loved her; he was her husband. And she knew that she loved him just as much. But stopping the apocalypse had been their sole mission for almost half a century, and even after years of marriage, the idea that he would give up on that mission for her was overwhelming.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. 

“I love you too,” she said, voice thick. “If you’re sure about this.”

“It’s a risk, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he told her. “Together or not at all, right?”

“Together or not at all,” Joey agreed, taking his hand in hers.

Five clenched his free hand, summoning a bright, glowing vortex. He looked towards his wife, who offered him a soft smile. He squeezed her hand three times —  _ I love you _ — and she squeezed back —  _ I love you too. _

And together, the two let themselves be swept up in a flash of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Joey so much oh my god!!! I've had her for almost a year and a half now but I've recently gotten re-obsessed with her and myself working on her prologue without even meaning to, so I hope you all love her and this story as much as I do! As always, if you want to hear more about Joey, come visit me on tumblr (randomestfandoms-ocs.tumblr.com)
> 
> (fun fact for anyone who's interested, the title is both a joke about Run Boy Run — the episode and the song — and the song Run Joey Run, which is where Joey's name came from!)


End file.
